


Первый шаг

by hew



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Tudor Era, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hew/pseuds/hew
Summary: 1559 г. Взгляд на Англию и слова Королевы-девы. «Я не влюблена в тебя, Артур. И я вполне осознаю, какие трудности будут сопутствовать… такому союзу. Но услышь меня: я не выйду замуж.» (Original by melopomene / formerly: shelefttheloom)





	Первый шаг

**Author's Note:**

> [Читать на Ficbook.](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7466799)
> 
>  
> 
> *Сюжет отсылает к фразе, приписываемой Елизавете: «мне не нужно мужа — я замужем за Англией» (иначе: «я замужем за Англией, и иного супруга мне не надобно»).  
> *Je suis tellement heureux pour toi — «я так рад за тебя».  
> *Первая английская колония в Америке, Виргиния, названа так в честь Елизаветы I, Королевы-девы (Virgin Queen).

_«Я замужем за Англией»._

**i.**

У неё вспотели руки. Как же раздражает. Елизавета снова достает платок, ощупывает завернутое в него золотое кольцо. Она — королева Англии, а так волнуется.

И всё-таки…

Нет.

Елизавета собирается с духом и заходит в его покои.

Он, престранная нация, стоит к ней спиной, расставляет какие-то старые книги и напевает незнакомую ей мелодию. Может, так пела его мать. Или её мать. Королева молча наблюдает за Англией: восхищается тем, как он скользит пальцами по корешкам книг, задумчиво хмурит брови. Придворным никогда не понять ни его, ни его род: и правда, в чем-то он человечен, но бремя веков и пролитой крови давят на его плечи с силой, о которой она может лишь догадываться. Пускай сплетничают. Пускай даются диву. Пускай попробуют стать на пути у их золотой эпохи.

От этой мысли её пробирает. Она прокашливается.

— Англия. — Расправляет тяжелые юбки.

Он хотел поставить на стол тарелку с фруктами, но заметил гостью. Англия улыбается.

— Ваше Величество.

— Артур… — Она замолкает. Не знает, что сказать. Не знает, что думать.

— Елизавета? — Англия задумчиво хмурится. Елизавета понимает, как это выглядит со стороны. Правительница целой империи вдруг уподобилась маленькой девочке: она всё теребит и теребит свой платок, но наконец вынимает спрятанное кольцо и протягивает его своей нации.

— Женись на мне, — говорит она.

Тарелка вдребезги разбивается об пол.

**ii.**

Как странно: яблоки вперемешку со стеклом. Нет, сейчас — это последнее, о чем думает Англия.

Он в изумлении.

В восторге.

В ужасе.

Ему нехорошо. Англия берет себя в руки, присаживается на низкий комод, усаживает рядом Елизавету. Подумав, накрывает её ладонь своей.

— Я… Елизавета, — начинает он чуть строго, — ты ведь не можешь—

— Я не влюблена в тебя, Артур, — перебивает его королева. — И я вполне осознаю, какие трудности будут сопутствовать… такому союзу. Но услышь меня: _я не выйду замуж._

Узел в его животе медленно-медленно ослабевает. Распутывается. Англия смотрит на кольцо в ладони Елизаветы, смотрит на неё саму. Бледное лицо, яркие глаза, огненно-рыжие волосы — и искра проносится в его мозгу, когда они с Елизаветой глядят друг на друга; она ищет на его лице хоть какой-нибудь отклик. Нет, он просто не может...

И всё-таки.

Он вспоминает её мать, вспоминает женщин, которые были до и после неё. Потеряны. Брошены под ненасытные жернова времени и нравов, под жернова часовой стрелки, близящей роды. Прекрасные. Покойные. Похороненные. Он помнит Анну, помнит её решимость и гордость. Помнит, с какой любовью она держала на руках новорожденную кроху — его будущую королеву. Генрих прятался в садах, всхлипывал средь розовых кустов, а Анна держала на руках его королеву и молила об одном. Тогда, в башне, ранним утром девятнадцатого мая, Англия ответил на её мольбу. Пообещал.

И всё-таки…

«Защити её, Артур».

Она сильна. Анна сильна даже в смерти. Он завидует ей. Жалеет её. Ненавидит себя.

«Обещаю».

Англия моргает, возвращается в настоящее, к своей королеве. Он ещё сжимает её руку, а в её глазах мелькают стыд и надежда. Он с ума сошел, идиот, жалкий глупец, он слишком любит её—

— Да.

Она ошарашенно выдыхает.

— Ты—

— Да, — повторяет он, и через миг она дрожащими руками надевает золотое кольцо ему на палец; смеется так неверяще, что у Англии теплеет на сердце.

К черту приличия. Он не может сдержать изумления и радости, и крепко обнимает её.

**iii.**

— Есть новости?

Он показывает собеседнику левую руку, и золотое кольцо мерцает в свете свечи. Франциск захлебывается вином.

— Это—

— Да.

— И ты—

— Да.

— С—

— Да.

Наступает долгая тишина, а потом Франциск опускает свой бокал и разражается истеричным хохотом. Англия невозмутимо смотрит на него. Складывает руки на груди.

— Если хотелось поглумиться надо мной, Франциск, мог бы сделать это по-человечески.

— Мы с тобой — ха! — мы с тобой отнюдь не люди, mon ami, и хотя наша дружба держится на моих шутках и твоей угрюмости—

— Мы не друзья, — перебивает его Артур. Алая жидкость плещется в его бокале.

— Но и не враги, — подкалывает его Франциск, но потом смягчается и будто трезвеет. — Я не издевался. Это скорее от радости. 

— Ты— что?

Франциск закатывает глаза, а потом солнечно улыбается ему.

— Je suis tellement heureux pour toi. — Его взгляд оттеняет растерянность, грусть. — Помню её мать. Очаровательная. Любознательная. Каждый день выспрашивала у меня новое французское словечко, и неважно, каким оно было старым или позабытым. Да упокоит Господь её душу. — Пауза, а потом он ерзает в кресле, тянется рукой к руке Артура, и голубые глаза вглядываются в зелёные. — Артур, ей с тобой очень повезло.

Англия не знает, что сказать. Он отвечает грустной, мягкой улыбкой, и тоже тянется к руке Франциска, мягко пожимает её.

Франциск откидывается на спинку кресла, кладет ногу на ногу.

— Итак, раз брачный вопрос решен, за что возьмешься следом? Дети, собаки? 

В этот раз вином захлебывается Англия.

— Вот обязательно тебе портить каждую нашу беседу? 

— Здоровенные гончие мне очень даже по душе, но с les enfants всё же будет интереснее.

— Под твоим чутким руководством дети перемрут быстрее собак.

— А я промолчу про твою стряпню. — Англия бросает в него салфетку, но Франция уворачивается и с издевкой предлагает ему чокнуться. — Мне, конечно, понадобится сын под стать моему великолепию, но тебе… — Он склоняет голову, усмехается. — Тебе нужна девчонка. Ты бы отлично справился.

— Если твое наваждение когда-нибудь бы сбылось, а этого не будет, я бы назвал дитя в честь самой Елизаветы, — бормочет Англия и делает глоток вина.

Франция ухмыляется.

— А вот за это я выпью.


End file.
